


Halo

by MooseAndSquirrelLosechester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean likes pie, Fluff, Gabriel (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, M/M, Michael has a halo, Michael is a Tease, Somehow the archangels are in the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseAndSquirrelLosechester/pseuds/MooseAndSquirrelLosechester
Summary: Dean makes a bet with Gabriel over Michael's halo.





	Halo

**Author's Note:**

> *cue the Beyonce music*

  Dean pursed his lips in suspicion as he eyed the archangel before him, who was lounged silently on the living room’s couch, reading a book about feline development. He felt unnerved watching him creepily in the doorway, but he was drawn to the room by his natural instincts, some force beckoning him closer until he trudged from his bedroom to the living room.

 

       There was an odd aura around Michael, minus the usual intimidating feel to his presence. It was a weary and defenseless vibe, which was unlikely for an angel like himself. It was kind of pathetic.

 

       Dean sensed it almost immediately and kept his eyes glued to the other in case of danger. Although the archangels in their bunker had made a pact with the Winchesters against conflict, a Winchester will always be a Winchester and distrust literally everything.

 

       A small smile ghosted Michael’s lips as he studied the book’s photographs, and Dean nearly jumped out of his skin when a light yet bright spark ignited over his vessel’s head. Strangely, an odd sense of peace pumped through Dean’s veins as he laid eyes on the jumble of light. The brilliance shimmered faintly before growing brighter and brighter until Dean had to look away, stepping back abruptly. The footstep seemed to startle not just himself, however, and the angel quickly flickered his eyes around the room to meet Dean’s defensive stare.

 

       Instantly, the gentle glow above Michael’s head disappeared and the innocent ambience of peace lingering in the air was severed back to a normal, stern fog. There was an awkward silence as they simply exchanged uptight glares.

 

       “Forget of this moment,” Michael finally said before raising his hand to shut the door with a powerful gust of wind. It slammed in Dean’s face and he tsked before heading back to his room. Not before grabbing a beer, of course.

 

        He entered the kitchen to find the youngest archangel sitting upside down on the dining room chair, gnawing on a lollipop. Gabriel popped his mouth and grinned casually as Dean passed by.

 

       “Hey, Dean-o,” His golden strands of hair grazed the ground.

 

       Dean hummed in acknowledgement of Gabriel’s greeting as he creaked open the refrigerator door.

 

       “Mikey must really like it here,” Gabriel said, resting the sucker against his lips.

 

       Dean raised an eyebrow, grabbing a cold beer. “What makes you say that?” He asked, popping open the bottle.

 

       “His grace is at peace,” Gabriel replied as he pushed himself up from the chair, grunting lightly as he did so. Dean took a swig of his beer as Gabriel continued.

 

       “He never lets his halo out,” The archangel stated matter-of-factly, nearly tasting the aura from earlier on Dean’s mind.

 

        Dean nearly choked on his beer. “His what?” The alcohol burned his throat as it went down harshly.

 

        Gabriel simply laughed at him, placing his lollipop back in his mouth. “Oh yeah, I forgot,” He tapped his own head with his sticky fingers, a dorky smile on his face. “You're human.” 

 

         Dean rolled his eyes as Gabriel laughed. He silently wondered if all angels had halos, cringing at the memories he had probably embarrassed Castiel with. As if reading his mind, which he probably did, Gabriel shook his head.

 

         “Nah, thank God the rest of us don't have one,” Gabriel continued. “When God created Michael first, he decided a halo would look badass, but he ended up deciding it was gay as hell when he made the rest of us.” The archangel giggled. “Poor Mikey used to be so self-conscious about it,” He pulled the pop out of his mouth. “For good reason too.”

 

          Dean paused, remembering the moment he was frozen when the graceful ring of light above Michael’s head boasted about in beauty. It was startling, but definitely one of the prettier things in life. Not to mention, he felt nothing but true serenity standing in that doorway.

 

          “When he was tiny, Dad used to go on and on about him being Heaven’s little peace-maker because the thing would shut the world up,” Gabriel sighed. “Then shit got turnt up.”

 

           Dean nodded in agreement before taking a seat across from Gabriel, who was distracted by tracing the table’s smooth edges with his fingertips. “Never saw it again.” He had a twinkle of mischief in his eyes, something Dean could recognize from miles away.

 

           “Wanna make a bet?” He asked, his chestnut colored eyes fleeting to Dean’s, as he sipped his beer.

 

            “Depends,” Dean returned the gaze, setting the bottle down with a clink on the table. 

 

            “Aw, c’mon Dean-o,” Gabriel teased, a smirk on his lips as he lapped his tongue gently over his candy. 

 

            “It’s not a promise until you tell me what it is,” Dean firmly stated, circling his finger around the beer bottle’s neck. 

             “If you can touch Michael’s halo, I’ll provide you with a lifetime supply of pie,” Gabriel reasoned him with the offer. “If you can’t, you gotta provide  _ me _ with a lifetime supply of candy.”  It really was tempting…

 

             After a few long moments of reconsideration, Dean lifted his beer to his lips. “Deal.” He said, taking one last chug of the alcohol before setting the bottle down and standing to leave. Gabriel snickered, sticking the sucker back in his mouth .

 

             Dean really started to rethink his decision as he stood outside of the closed living room door, hovering his hand over the silver door knob. Gabriel obviously made the foolish proposal for a reason, there had to be more to the story he told him. By now, he was clever enough to figure that nothing came free without a catch.

 

             What could be so bad, though? It’s just a friggin’ halo. Dean exhaled before turning the door handle and entering the living room, stealing Michael’s attention from the cat book. The room filled with tension as not a word was spoken, simply intense eye contact. Rather uncomfortably, Dean shuffled closer, until he reached the couch, sitting next to the angel.

 

             “Hello, Dean,” Michael greeted, his eyes still stuck to Dean’s every slight movement. It was quiet for a moment. “Gabriel sent you, didn’t he?”

 

              Dean froze. “No,” He covered, thoughts of all that pie going to waste racing through his mind.

 

             “That’s a lie,” Michael sensed, returning his gaze to the book, which was on a page with a picture of a Bengal cat, a paragraph of information beside it. He slid his fingers against the smooth page. “You want to touch my halo.”

 

             Dean shifted on the couch, unnerved by the angel’s words. Michael thumbed the photograph before turning his gaze upwards to stare at Dean. “I admire your zeal, Dean, but Gabriel has pulled many stunts as this in the past,” His stone expression didn’t budge. “I can practically taste it.”

 

             “..... okay,” Dean mustered, awkwardly breaking the eye contact to stare down at his own lap. A silence rang throughout the room.

 

             “You can touch if it you’d like,” Michael finally said in a softer tone, leaning to press his vessel’s back to the armrest to face Dean fully. Slightly bewildered, the Winchester cocked his head to the side at the gesture. Maybe this would be easier than he thought.

 

             “What?” Dean sputtered, confused at how simple it had turned out to be.

 

             “You came here for that specific reason, didn’t you?” Michael fluttered his eyes closed. It was only a matter of seconds before the room felt warm and at home, a genuine equanimity engulfing Dean in a tight grasp. He couldn’t help but sigh in contentment, causing the corners of Michael’s lips to tug into a slight smile. The harmony only increased in comfort, and Dean couldn’t describe the feeling as anything else but safety.

 

            The faint gleam above Michael’s head reappeared, Dean fixating his eyes on it, his stare not leaving the light as it intensified. A gentle ring glimmered in its own shine, the alluring flare fleeting a tranquility in the room so addicting, the human could’ve eaten the damn thing.  It resembled nothing Dean had ever witnessed in his life. It was fucking beautiful.

 

             As Michael reopened his eyes, he quietly closed the cat book, his attention fully on Dean, who was staring in awe at his halo. He managed a soft simper, the light above his head twinkling. “Would you like to feel it or continue gawking at it?”

 

            In slight embarrassment, Dean semi-shook himself out of his trance, basking in the ocean of peace crashing over him. Without a word, he raised his hand slowly, his fingers feeling as if they were going numb as he neared closer. He was so close, he wanted to grasp it and wallow in the composed light it radiated, feeling every inch of the angel’s grace.

 

           His fingertips only gingerly grazed the brightness before Michael raised a hand and froze his hand in place. Dean broke his stare from the halo to meet Michael’s emerald eyes, which glinted a shine of taunt that drove him to the edge of both annoyance and want.

 

           “I’m sorry, Dean,” Michael remmarked, his halo dwindling in magnitude, the light slowly yet gracefully fading away into nothing, much to Dean’s disappointment. Along with the light’s disappearance, the mood of utter peace slowly vanquished into the normally stiff air. 

 

            “You're not ready for that,” The angel stated, releasing his hold on Dean’s hand, allowing him to move it yet again. The trance was fully broken in Dean’s mind and he snapped back to reality. He glanced up at Michael’s head to assure the absence of the halo.

 

            “But, you may see it any time you’d like,” Michael managed a shy smile. It wasn't often he permitted others to experience the radiance of his halo. But Dean was special; He was literally made for him.

  
  


            *************************************************************************************

            Dean scoffed irritatedly as he tossed endless bags of candy into his shopping cart until it piled nearly as high as himself. Gabriel snickered, telling him to go bigger each time he threw a bag in. This sucked.

             But, in an odd way, Dean knew it was worth it. Seeing and feeling an entity so honestly gorgeous and peaceful might have outweighed Gabriel’s annoying deal. 

 

            “More,” Gabriel said in a mocking sing-song voice, right in his ear. He felt himself seething as the angel poked his ribs.

 

_ Almost. _

 

             Not completely overpowered. There was still unfinished business on Dean’s end. He chuckled to himself when it replayed in his head.

 

            One day he would touch Michael’s damn halo.

  
  


            Even if it killed him.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Allo Darlings! This was a little shitty but it was completed in a day, so.. Anyways, I adore this pairing and I noticed there's not enough fanfics with this ship in existence! Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to comment below and tell me what you thought. Cheers!


End file.
